1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller skate, and more particularly to an in-line roller skate.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Roller skates of this type, derived from ice skating, are usually constituted by a high upper forming a shell made of a rigid synthetic material extending up to the ankle and overlaid by a collar, also made of a rigid synthetic material, surrounding the leg of the skater for lateral or transverse stability thereof, and fixed on the upper by two lateral journalled axes.
Such skates have the disadvantage of being "hot" and of not providing any ventilation for the foot, resulting in a substantial perspiration, especially when skating under external high temperatures.
These skates are also uncomfortable due to the rigidity of the shell and of the collar constituting the upper and preventing any movement of the ankle with respect to the foot, such rigidity being advisable for an optimum holding of the ankle with the respect to the foot.